


Last Night

by savingpl



Category: Saving Mr. Banks (2013)
Genre: F/M, Saving Mr. Banks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpl/pseuds/savingpl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the premiere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

It was the combination of cheering birds and the sun shining through the opened curtains that woke Pamela up. She hadn’t bothered closing them when she got home, for she seemed to be far too busy with other matters. The most important matter was lying beside her, in her bed.

Not exactly beside her, to be quite honest. Pamela’s head rested on its chest while it gently rose and fell again, in a steady and almost calming rhythm. A shot of pain ran through her head and she winced. Oh, god. Too much wine. Far too much wine. She should have stopped after the second glass, really. But they were having so much fun. Finally, she was able to bring someone with her to the bar in her hotel. Instead of sitting there, like an old and lonely woman, whom everyone seemed to ignore the entire time. She had shared her disappointment over the film and made quite a few sarcastic jokes about it and he had laughed his delicious laugh that only left her never wanting to stop trying to make him laugh and ordering one more glass. Just one.

But two had turned into three and three had turned into…far too many. She had lost count. She was simply having too much fun to even care about keeping count. He was so charming and such a pleasant company,…she couldn’t possibly let an opportunity at happiness like this pass. Even if it only was for a brief moment, a few laughs. But those laughs had turned into something more. Those laughs had turned into light but subtle touches on legs when leaning in to tell another story, chaste but flirtatious looks that lasted longer after some time, and finally a sweet and gently kiss on the lips, right in front of her door, just as she was about to go in. He stopped and took his chance. And she accepted it. She accepted it too when he wanted the kiss to become more passionate and hot, accepted it when his hands and lips started to roam, over curves, sensitive areas and sweet spots on her neck. In fact, she even might have encouraged it, nearly begged for it.  
And before she knew it, she woke up in his arms. Not regretting a single thing about that night. No matter how out of character it was. But she couldn’t help but wonder if he did regret it.

Did he?

“Ralph?..” Her voice was still thick with sleep and she coughed.

“Ralph?” Her voice was now clearer, and would sure wake him.

His eyes opened slowly and he winced. Ah. He had drunken a few too many glasses too, so it seemed.

But he smiled almost immediately and the headache seemed to have disappeared.

“Good morning, Mrs.” His voice was warm and loving. His head was turned to her face now.

“Do you…regret it?” She asked with hesitation.

He propped himself up on one elbow and frowned, worried by her question.

“Of course I don’t. Why would I?”

“Well, we were quite drunk.”

He chuckled. “Yeah..” His hands ran quickly through his hair and he paused.

“Do you, then?”

“No. No, no, no.”

He smiled.

“Good.”

He leaned in, cupped one cheek lightly and kissed her sweet lips softly.

“Because I most certainly didn’t regret it when I said that I love you.”


End file.
